


How to Care for GAVIN FREE

by RyanTheTwit



Series: Some Assembly Required [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Manual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTheTwit/pseuds/RyanTheTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Congratulations! You have bought your very own GAVIN FREE. Please follow the instructions below to ensure the best results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Care for GAVIN FREE

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know enough about Meg Turney or Dan Gruchy to actually write a manual for them yet. Please do not ask to do a manual for them.

Congratulations! You have bought your very own GAVIN FREE. Please follow the instructions below to ensure the best results.

 

** PACKAGING **

GAVIN FREE will come in a strong cardboard box. It is air filtered, so there is no need to be concerned for the model. Please open the package as instructed (Will be on package) to ensure no damage be done to GAVIN FREE, you, or your personal belongings.

It is recommended you step away after opening the package. GAVIN FREE is known to be clumsy after opening.

 

** AFTER OPENING **

It is normal for GAVIN FREE to be confused for a moment after opening. It is recommended to have a DAN GRUCHY, MICHAEL JONES, RAY NARVAEZ JR., or a GEOFFREY RAMSEY model. LINDSAY JONES/TUGGEY, JACK PATILLO and RYAN HAYWOOD are also available options, but it is recommended to have the first four. Allow GAVIN FREE to calm down before interacting.

If you do not have our other available models, have a game system set up.

  

** SETTINGS **

GAVIN FREE will come in a default setting. All settings include curiosity and clumsiness. The default setting is in GREAT BRITAIN mode. GREAT BRITAIN mode will include:

  *       A strong British accent
  *       A pre-Rooster teeth personality



 And

  *       A pre-Rooster teeth memory



 

Our options include

  *       Post-Rooster teeth personality/memory Mode
  *       RAGEHAPPY* Mode
  *       RELATIONSHIP** Mode beta
  *       SLO-MO*** mode beta



 

 *A MICHAEL JONES model is needed for RageHappy mode.

**A MEG TURNEY model is needed for RELATIONSHIP mode. Our MEG TURNEY model is not yet developed, and RELATIONSHIP mode is still in beta. Only a few models will have RELATIONSHIP mode on them.

***A DAN GRUCHY model is needed for SLO-MO mode. Our DAN GRUCHY model is not yet developed, and SLO-MO mode is still in beta. Only a few models will have SLO-MO mode on them

 

** INTERACTING **

After your GAVIN FREE has calmed down, allow him to look around your home. Be kind when he asks questions, especially is this is your first time with one of our models. Please be as direct and polite as possible.

After GAVIN FREE is used to his surroundings, allow him to become comfortable. Do not rush him, instead, slowly ease him in. If he becomes curious about the outside, please be careful. Do not force him to stay indoors.

 

** CARING **

GAVIN FREE will need the basic necessities as a regular human being. To keep GAVIN FREE pleased; it is recommended to have tea, Internet, and video games at hand. When choosing meals for GAVIN FREE, make sure to talk with him to ensure he gets proper nutrition, but is happy with his options.

GAVIN FREE will bathe himself as well as brush teeth, floss, and anything else.

If you are in RageHappy mode, MICHAEL JONES and GAVIN FREE will care for each other. They will need some personal time. Please respect them and there will be no problems.

 

 **WARNING** : If you do not have a MICHAEL JONES model, DAN GRUCHY model, or a MEG TURNEY model while GAVIN FREE is in RageHappy, Relationship, or Slo-Mo mode, he will be depressed. Do not turn on Relationship, RageHappy, or Slo-Mo mode if you not have the correct models.

 

** BEHAVIOR/PERSONALITY **

GAVIN FREE’s behavior/personality will vary from owner to owner. Things that affect it are mode and owner. Our models will react to emotions and words.

 

GREAT BRITAIN mode

GAVIN FREE will be careful and wary. He may also be shy, so be gentle with him at first. He will be clumsy and unorganized for a few moments. Allow him freedom explore your home.

 

POST-ROOSTER TEETH mode

GAVIN FREE will be more laid back and friendly. Although still a bit shy, he will eventually warm up to you. Contrary to popular belief, GAVIN FREE is very smart. Please do not take insults personally, especially if they contain made-up words. Allow him freedom to explore your home since POST-ROOSTER TEETH mode is much more curious.

 

RAGEHAPPY mode

RAGEHAPPY mode is exactly like POST-ROOSTER TEETH mode, but GAVIN FREE will be somewhat protective of our MICHAEL JONES model. Do not offend either of them. Please to not take insults personally. Allow them freedom to explore your home.

 

RELATIONSHIP beta mode

RELATIONSHIP beta mode is exactly like POST-ROOSTER TEETH mode, but GAVIN FREE will be somewhat protective of our not yet developed MEG TURNEY model. Do not offend them. Our GAVIN FREE model will be very protective of MEG TURNEY if you do so. Please to not take insults personally. Allow them freedom to explore your home.

 

SLO-MO beta mode

SLO-MO beta mode has two sub-settings. One is Pre-Rooster teeth (GREAT BRITAIN mode) and one is Post-Rooster teeth. Our not yet developed DAN GRUCHY model will be somewhat protective of GAVIN FREE. Do not offend them. Please do not take insults personally. Allow them freedom to explore.

 

If you are a good person overall (i.e. friendly, joking, caring, etc.) then GAVIN FREE will react positively. But if you are abusive (i.e. verbal abuse, physical abuse, neglect, etc.) then GAVIN FREE will act negatively.

 

Do not force GAVIN FREE into a relationship with another model that is not programed. Do not force GAVIN FREE into a relationship with GAVIN FREE. Do not attempt to initiate a relationship with your GAVIN FREE model.

 

GAVIN FREE will make up words form time to time.

 

It is not recommended to have multiple of the same model.

 

 

Extra clothes are not needed for our models. Our models will come with clothes, but feel free to pamper your model.

  
Our models were created to imitate a real human being. Please do not neglect them.

 

Thank you for purchasing our GAVIN FREE model. If you have any questions please contact 1-800-ROOSTERTEETH* or visit out website at [www.roosterteethmodels.com*](http://www.roosterteethmodels.com*).

*Not actual line or website

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering writing a chapter for this where AH gets a package and it's one of the models. (Obviously if Michael Jones is the model, the real one isn't there.) Should I?


End file.
